Fleurs Stinging Words Rewritten On HOLD
by Morbid Naneko
Summary: What If What Fleur Said To Harry Caused A Serious Of Events To Take Place...What If Dumbledore Was Not As Good As You Thought? Powerful/Dark Harry Bad Dumbles/Ron/Some Weaslys Good Voldemort...Fleur/Harry Snape/OC/Remus...Suffering From Writers Block So On Hold
1. And It All Starts With Words

A/N This Story Was Taken From Timeturner With Their Permission To Be Rewritten By Me, I Will Have Used Some Of The Same Quotes They Used So Please Don't Say I Plagiarized Cause I Have Talked To Them And Had Permission To Take The Whole Story. This Will Have Selective Weasly Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing And Maybe Just Maybe Some Other Bashing But I Have Yet To Decide. This Will Not Just Be About Fleur And Harry I Will Be Having A OC Character For Snape And So You Might See At The End Of The Story Something That Is Happening Between Them. I MUST WARN YOU I SUFFER FROM OCD AND SO ALL LETTERS OF THE FIRST WORDS ARE CAPITALIZED...I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINING ABOUT THAT CAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Good Voldemort, Bad/Maipulative Dumbledore

Parings:  
Harry/Fleur  
Snape/OC  
DM/LL  
RL/NT  
BL/TMR/Voldie  
NM/LM  
More To Come Later

Parsal Tongue: _*Word*  
_French: _**-Word-**_  
Thoughts: _'Word'  
_Talking: **"Word"**

That One Word Stopped Harry In His Tracks, He Was Just Trying To Be Nice But Was In A Instant Shot With A Single Word That Brought Harry Back To His Dismal Life At The Dursleys. '_Boy'_ Was What Was Being Whispered In His Brain. He Tried To Be Strong As His Memories Came Back At Him At Full Force, The Girl Who Had Said That To Him Held A Cold But Superior Smirk. She Had Blonde Hair And Was Wearing A Light Powdered Blue Skirt, Her Eyes Were A Beautiful Blue, Her Name Was Fleur Delacour Beauxbaxon's Resident Veela.

When Harry Potter Looked Up At Her The Smirk Soon Disappeared, His Eyes Were Big And Watery But At The Same Time Held A Haunted Look. Before She Could Say Anything He Had Already Torn Out Of The Great Hall And Straight Up To His Rooms. He Held His Knees And Silently Cried Letting All His Pain Out As He Tried Hard To Forget The Memories That Came From His Years Of Abuse. He Wondered If He Should Tell _**'Him'**_ But Decided Not To Instead Called For Dobby. **"What Can Dobby Do For Harry Potter Sir?"** Dobby Asked As Harry Finished Penning A Note And Gave It To Dobby. **"Please Give This To Krecher, He Will Know Who To Give It To"** He Whispered As Dobby Nodded His Head.

He Fell Into A Fitful Sleep And Awoke The Next Day, He Was Still Feeling Depressed As He Saw A Letter In Elegant Writing And After Reading It Felt A Bit Better. He Walked Out Of The Common Room Ignoring Everyone Including His Two Supposed Best Friends Who Gave Him A Glare. Most Of The School Now Hated Harry Cause Of The Tri-Wizard Tournament, Somehow His Name Was Entered Into The Tournament And Everyone Blamed Him. He Didn't Even Want To Be In The Tournament And It Caused Him To Wonder Who Had Entered It For Him. He Made His Way To The Great Hall And Grabbed A Piece Of Toast Not Really Hungry, He Felt Eyes Watching Him But Ignored Them As He Walked Away And To The Lake Where He Sat On A Rock And Stared At The Black lake Wishing His Life Could Be Different.

He Was So Lost In His Memories And Pain That He Did Not Hear Anyone Approach And When A Hand Laid On His Shoulder He Flinched. Quickly Looking To The Side He Noticed It Was Fleur And Looked Down Waiting For More Harsh Words To Come Out Of Her Mouth To Belittle Him. Fleur Watched Him And Knew She Had Hurt Him And So Sat Down On A Rock Beside Him And Contemplated What To Say. Finally She Looked At Him **"'Arry Not Be Mean 'Ut Look Like Death Warmed You Over"** She Told Him Trying To Make Him Crack A Smile.

It Did Not Work Only Made Harry Look Away **"Why Do You Care? Not Like Anyone Else Does, Besides I Am Used To Being Alone, Go To Worrying About The Competition"** He Spat Out In A Spiteful Way. She Looked Shocked, Perhaps She Had Misjudge The Person Beside Her, But Why Did She Care Even She Wondered That. Finally She Settled On Knowing What Its Like To Be Alone After All Her Veela Made It Impossible For Her To Make Male Or Female Friends. **"'Arry I Know Tis Like To Be Alone"** She Told Him Which Caused Him To Lose Any Control Of His Emotions He Had.

"**What Do You Know About Being Alone? Did You Know I Spent The First Elven Years Of My Life In A Cupboard With No One Paying Attention To Me. I Was Hit And Beaten For Everything Even If It Wasn't My Fault. Hell I Did Not Even Know My Name Until I Was Forced To Go To Primary School. I Would Go Weeks Without Food And Only Got To Eat Table Scraps When I Was Allowed. When I Came Here It Was The First Time I Was Noticed And Treated As A Human Being Instead Of Someone Lower Then A Houseelf. The Time I Nearly Died I Told The Headmaster And He Does Nothing About It Instead Says Its For My Own Good. I Even Asked Him If It Was Possible To Fix My Eyes So That Way I Stand A Better Chance Of Dueling But He Ignored It."** He Had Ranted On Before Feeling His Emotions Breaking Free from The Hold That He Had Placed Them In.

**"I Only Have The Protection Of One Person But There Is Nothing That Person Can Do, We Tried Everything But It Doesn't Seem To Work Cause Dumbledore Is Always On Step Ahead Of Us"** He Whispered Defeated Before Fleur Pulled Him Into A Hug Which Caused Him To Start Crying. He Did Flinch From Her As She Held On Tighter Tears Falling From Her Eyes Wondering Who This Person Was That Took Care Of Him. Finally After He Had Calmed Down She Pulled Away And Gave A Soft Smile **"'Arry Come To The Carriages, We Can 'Ave Our Healer Look Zat You"** She Told Him. Harry Shook His Head No, **"I Can't Dumbledore Told Me To Stay Away From All Carriages Or Else I Would Be Banned From Quidditch"** He Told Her.

Fleur Shook Her Head **"Come 'Arry"** She Said After She Pulled Out Her Wand And Cast A Disillusion Spell On Him **"'E Won't Zee You"** She Soothed Him Managing To Get Him To The Carriage Before The Spell Wore Off They Were In The Healers Office. **"Zis Is 'Arry Potter Can You Check Him Over To See If 'E Zis Okay?"** She Asked To Which The Healer Nodded And Shooed Fleur Out. She Was Waiting When She Saw Madam Maxime And Told Her What She Had Learned And About The Mysterious Figure Who Was Protecting Harry The Best They Could But What They Couldn't Do. Maxime Listened And When The Healer Called Them Back In They Saw Harry Sleeping. The Healer Looked At Them And Sighed Softly Trying To Calm Herself Down And When Both Took A Seat. The Healer Finally Told Them What She Had Found **"Well It Seems Like Harry Is In Really Bad Shape, Several Bruises And Bones That seemed To Have Been Mended The Best That Could Be Mended. Very Malnourished, A Piece Of Dark Soul Probably By Who Know Who But It Doesn't Seem To Be His So I Could Not Be Sure. Several Healing Charms Had Been Placed On Him By Someone So It Seems Like Someone Knew And Was Trying To Help"** She Finished Which Had Maxime And Fleur Both Seeing Red. **"I Have Put Him In Stasis But It Would Take Weeks For Him To Properly Heal, What I Am Worried About Is Dumbledore"** She Told Both Of Them Which Had Them Stumped On What To Do.

Finally Fleur Came Up With A Plan And Told Her Headmistress In French -What If We Find This Mysterious Person With The Goblins Help, They Can Take Over Guardianship Of Him Seeing How Dumbledore Has Failed- She Said Which Caused Maxime To Nod Her Head. **_-That Sounds Good-_** She Replied Back And Nodding To The Healer Both Headed Out To The Bank. When They Reached The Bank They Walked In And To The First Goblin That Didn't Seem Busy **"Excuse Me most Honorable Goblin But I Would Like To See The One In Charge Of Harry Potters Financials"** Maxime Told The Goblin Bowing Lightly. The Goblin Looked Up Sneering Before Nodding **"Come This Way Ragnok Is In Charge Of The Potters"** He Told Them In A Gruff Voice. They Followed And Reached A Door After Many Twists And Turns And Were Ushered In, They Looked Behind The Desk To See A Goblin Wearing Purple Tunic And Leggings Staring Back At Them. **"Ah Madam Maxime To What Do I Owe This Pleasure"** He Gruffed Out Scowling At Being Interrupted From His Work.

Maxime Sat Down And Fleur Sat Beside Her Seeing The Goblin And Wondered If They Just Didn't Like Wizards And Witches From The Way He Was Sneering. She Toned Out What They Were Saying Her Mind Wondering To Harry And How He Seemed Immune To Her Veela Charm Which Confused But Pleased Her Also. She Came Back To Reality To Hear The Last Bit **"Yes I Know This Person And I Will Inform Them Since What You Said Is True From The Anti-Lying Wards I Have Placed Around The Room. Dumbledore Has Failed, And So It Will Fall Onto You But Seeing How You Wish It As His New Guardian, This Person Will Be The One To Be His Magical Guardian"** Ragnok Said. He Seemed Pleased About This And It Made Her Wonder Who This Mysterious Person Was That Seemed To Have Taken Care Of Harry **"They Will Be Over In A Few Weeks Seeing How We Will Need To Contact Them"** He Told The Two In Front Of His Desk. Maxime Nodded And Headed Out With Fleur Following Her _**-You Think It Was A Good Idea To Allow This Mysterious Person To Be His Guardian?-**_ She Asked Her Headmisstress Softly To Which Maxime Sighed Softly And Shrugged _**-Perhaps It Wasn't But He Seems To Hold Her In High Reguards So We Will See-**_ She Told Her Student Before They Fell Into Silence.

They Passed By A Person Who Was Cloaked And Had Headed Into The Bank, They Looked Behind To Watch The Person But Then Shrugged It Off Although It Was Odd To See People Cloaked Walking Around Hogsmeade Unless They Were A Death eater But The Person Seemed To Not Be Causing Trouble Plus The Others That Were Walking Around Just Waved To The Person. They Walked Back To The Carriage And Decided To Wait That Was Until Maxime Received An Owl Asking Her To Sign To Give Permission To Make Harry A Resident To The French As Well As A Note Detailing What Would Be Needed From Her And Another Paper To Sign. She Signed The Paper And The Other Paper Which She Made Sure No One Saw And Smiled Lightly, To Her It Seemed Like Everything Would Be Okay In The World Soon As She Contemplated This She Gave A Giant Smile. There Was No Way Dumbledore Would Know What Had Hit Him Until It Was Too Late And Even Then She Doubted He Could Really Do Anything About It, With That Notion She Fell Asleep After Checking On Harry And Seeing Fleur Sleeping In A Chair Beside His Bed.

~*~With The Mysterious Figure~*~

They Had Donned A Heavy Cloak And Made Their Way To The Bank Upon Reaching It, The Person Walked Up To The Teller And Talked To Them A Few Minutes Then Went And Saw Ragnok, Upon Walking In The Figure Hugged The Goblin And Sat Down Talking Business. Several Hours Later After The Papers Were Received Back From The Headmistress Maxime And Filed Everything Seemed To Be In Order As The Papers Were Given To The Ministry And Filed Away. The Figure Was Smiling Happily And Then Smirked Evilly Before Disappearing When They Had Reached Outside The Bank, The Chuckling Could Be Heard All The Way To Hogwarts And Dumbledore Sat Straight Up In His Chair And Gave A Shudder. He Felt As If That Evil Chuckle Was Meant For Him But That Could Not Be After All No One Doubted Him And All His Plans Were Working Out Great So Perhaps He Was Just Being Paranoid And So Went Back To Sleep As Fawkes Blinked At Him Hating Being Bound To Him. Well Fawkes Wasn't Bound To Him Just Made It Seem Like He Was To Spy On The Headmaster, He Served Someone Else And Was Glad To Hear That Persons Chuckle Seeing How He Missed His Owner.


	2. I'm Heir To What!

A/N This Story Was Taken From Timeturner With Their Permission To Be Rewritten By Me, I Will Have Used Some Of The Same Quotes They Used So Please Don't Say I Plagiarized Cause I Have Talked To Them And Had Permission To Take The Whole Story. This Will Have Selective Weasly Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing And Maybe Just Maybe Some Other Bashing But I Have Yet To Decide. This Will Not Just Be About Fleur And Harry I Will Be Having A OC Character For Snape And So You Might See At The End Of The Story Something That Is Happening Between Them.

Good Voldemort, Bad/Maipulative Dumbledore

Parings:  
Harry/Fleur  
Snape/OC  
DM/LL  
RL/NT  
BL/TMR/Voldie  
NM/LM  
More To Come Later

Parsal Tongue: _*Word*__  
_French: _-Word-_ Japanese: _{Word}_  
Thoughts: _'Word'__  
_Talking: "Word"

As the week carried on Fleur rarely left Harrys bedside feeling a weird connection with him although she could not put what she felt to light instead she kept contemplating it. Everyone at the castle was busy worrying where Harry was after all they had not seen or heard from him in a week, the headmaster was currently worrying about where his pawn was and no matter what spell and potion he used he could not find him. What he didn't realize was his pawn as he put it was only a few feet from the castle inside the carriage, sleeping in his induced magical coma. There he slept regaining his strength with Fluer beside him and the healer keeping a close eye on her patient. Maxime was in her office inside the carriage smirking at how Dumbledore was acting and how he would react when he found out he was no longer Harrys magical guardian. She frowned lightly at the thought wondering if she did the right thing by leaving it up to this mysterious person Harry seems to love so much or if she should have taken charge._ 'Oh well, we will find out soon enough'_ she thought to herself, she stood up knowing Harry would be waking up soon and headed to the room that he currently slept in.

The mysterious figure did nothing much for the whole week, had sent out letters and practiced their magic spells and sword play, the figure had also spent most of their days talking with the goblins and helping them out when they needed it. As the week pass they got ready for what was to come and was making their way to Hogwarts passing the wards easily and straight to the carriage that was parked outside the castle. Many students looked on wondering who this person was and if they were a danger but the figure ignored the whisperings and instead managed their way to the carriage knocking on the door before opening it and passing the wards to the carriage easily as well. A locate me spell was whispered and the person followed it ignoring the girls who were looking on wondering if they should hex the figure or leave the figure alone. The figure made its way to a room and saw many occupants but only had eyes for one and he was currently resting on the bed having to apparently woken up, the person saw he was in better shape and smiled a small smile seeing him happily chattering away. No one in the room had seen or felt the figure standing behind them all and so the figure cleared their throat making all of them jump, they looked behind themselves to see the figure who was heavily cloaked with confusion, wand drawn until the figure made a sign with their gloved hands harry had bounced out of the bed and jumped on the figure in a giant hug.

When Maxime reached the room she saw a cute sight it seemed Harry was awake and Fleur had fell asleep in the chair as Harry watched and gently stroked Fleurs cheek saying thank you. She watched on as Fleur woke up and was happy to see him "'Arry your awake" she exclaimed, "I vaz zo worried about you" she told Harry giving him a quick hug. Maxime cleared her throat causing them to both turn and look at her. "Thank you for helping me" Harry said blushing and looking down at his hands, "no problem Harry" was all Maxime said smiling. "So what happens now?" he asked to which Maxime chuckled and held out documents "I have set up for you to have a new magical guardian" she explained to him to which Harry frowned "who is this person?." Maxime had the grace to blush "that I do not know Harry sorry" Harry wanted to screamed at her but instead looked at the papers and sighed softly. "This can't be good" Harry mumbled before jumping and looking over where someone cleared their throat. "Excuse me but who are you? And how you get in here" Maxime asked as she had her wand out as well as Fleur ready to protect the students and Harry. The figure just shook its cloaked head and made a sign with their gloved hand, Fleur and Maxime were confused but then they heard a laugh and saw a figure jump from behind them and pounce on the figure knocking them down.

"I can't believe you came, but we got a problem" he muttered to the figure before getting off and helping the figure up, as the cloak was being brushed off Harry bit his bottom lip not sure how to say this to his friend who tried everything in their power to help him. The figure stared at him not saying anything which put Maxime and Fleur off and uncomfortable but Harry didn't seem to mind or perhaps was just used to it. "Right well I got out of dumbledores clutches thanks to them" he jerked his thump to the headmistress and Fleur then turned his head and nodded gratefully at them, "the problem is they don't know who my new magical guardian is which means that you won't know either" he finished looking down. He was grateful to madam and Fleur for everything especially the fact he no longer needed glasses but at the same time it made him sad to know that the one he really cared about as family was not his magical guardian. A small chuckle is what Harry heard although it was so low meant only for his ears which made his head snap up and stare at the figure in front of him "what?" was asked not believing that he was being laughed at. The figure shook its head and handed the documents from the gloved hand to Harry who took them and started looking through them, his face showed confusion until one he stopped at and stared at it before staring at the figure and then back to the paper in shock, he then looked at Maxime and Fleur and ran at them hugging them "thanks" he said excitedly before running to the figure and jumping on it knocking it down before getting up.

"I take it you're the one who is Harrys guardian now?" Maxime asked to which the figure nodded but said nothing "can you talk?'Fleur asked before flushing and looking down at the ground from Maximes stern look, Harry started to laugh "yes they can talk, they just don't like letting people know what gender they are if needed" Harry explained to which both occupants in the room besides Harry and the figure looked quite shocked. The figure pointed to the door and Harry smirked "well come on I am sure Dumbledore is wondering where I am, time to show my face especially since its breakfast and everyone will be in the great hall." Fleur and Maxime followed the figure and Harry out. Maxime knew who and what gender the figure was the minute Harry said that they were his new magical guardian, that other paper she signed made it so that the figure could claim coming to teach her students of Beauxbatons. Maxime signed the right papers and already had them processed to make Harrys guardian a actual teacher so of course had to know the figures real name and gender and background. She was impressed by what she saw and hoped the figure would actually really be a teacher, her students could use someone as skilled as that but she was not sure if the figure would accept.

They had made it to the great hall and the figure smirked under their cloak before slamming the doors open making a loud bang, it caused many students and teachers to jump and look at the four people walking in, Maxime and Fleur were first and thanks to Maxime the figure and Harry was hidden behind the bulky frame. Harry looked at the figure causing them to nod before harry stepped up to the side of Maxime and whispering started about Harry and how he was suddenly back. Snape kept a eye on Harry wondering what the attention seeking brat was planning, he wondered how much he could take from Harry and Gryffindor now that he would be back to blow up more cauldrons. Dumbledore on the other hand was relieved to see his pawn…er student back in his care, he wondered where Harry was and would have to question the boy later, now he should act concern about seeing him back. "Ahhhh Harry welcome back, I must say we were worried about you" he said standing up which caused Fleur to snort and looked at Harry before going and sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her other school mates. Harry wanted to hex the headmaster for all the damage he had done but resisted knowing his new guardian had plans for him, "yes well I am sorry I was busy healing from all the abuse the dursleys gave me" he said standing up straighter as the great hall gasped at the news. "Harry you should not tell lies like that" the headmaster warned no longer having a twinkle in his eyes as Harry stood straighter "well it's not a lie" he said being strong as he could. His guardian fell back into the shadows hidden until needed and Maxime headed up to the table and stood in front of a empty seat beside the headmaster, she leaned in "you know he has a new guardian, apparently the goblins and ministry found that his old guardian was not the best caretaker and so changed it" she whispered smirking as she sat down.

Dumbledore was shocked at the revelation and looked at Harry over his half moon glasses, Harry knew what Maxime had said and had a smirk on his face as Dumbledore cleared his throat, he had to make sure that Maxime was not just messing around "My boy, by coming into the room having been gone for so long I must assume you ran away and we can't have that so , as your magical guardian I am hereby ground you to Hogwarts castle and not allowed out on the grounds without a escort." Harry listened and lost his smirk before narrowing his eyes, his intense emerald orbits smoldering into Dumbledore "I have you know you are no longer my magical guardian , I have someone else" he told Dumbledore as the papers he had flew out of his hand and landed in front of Dumbledore who started going through them. He saw they were authentic and wondered who this person was he had never seen the name before, he finally looked up at Harry "then you will be grounded to inside the castle till your guardian can be located and called upon" this caused Harry to nearly lose control of his magic but he reigned it in when he saw the looks on Fleurs and Maximes face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind seeing his cloaked guardian looking at him before looking up, "this is my magical guardian" Harry stated proudly watching Dumbledore look at the cloaked figure as well as the students who were whispering about Harry having a deatheater guardian since that what they looked like not being able to see their face from being heavily cloaked. Even the staff had joined in whispering to each other all except Snape who wondered who the figure was and knew that Harry was only trying to seek more attention and figured he was just like his father. "Who are you to come in here and claim to be Harrys' magical guardian?" Dumbledore asked keeping a calculating eye on the figure as everyone in the great hall shut up and watched silently wanting to see who this person is and how it will all play out.

The figure kept their hood on but turned their eyes to Dumbledore causing him to pale slightly at the sight of the eyes before they landed on Snape who looked like he wasn't fazed but inside he was quite curious, he had heard of no one having white eyes. The figure seemed to sense why Dumbledore paled and quickly moved their hand in front of their eyes effectively changing them to a cold silvery blue before running their hand over the back of the cloak knowing that the figure changed their hair also. To the students and staff it seemed a bit crazy but did not voice their reasons and instead continued to watch with bated breath as the figure lowered their hood showing it was a female with pale porcelain skin, red full lips, cool blue silvery eyes, and straight black hair they were not sure what the length seeing how the cloak concealed the rest, she looked to be perhaps sixteen. "My name is Lixue Nakia I will not tell you my last name just yet" her voice was soft as a gentle summer breeze and smooth as silk yet still held a note of strength and power. Many of the students were infatuated by her but others gasped at the name and Cho stood up rushing in front of the figure and bowing {It's a honor to have you among us} she said in Japanese before rushing back to her seat leaving very confused people or others who knew why she did what she did. She chuckled a soft chuckle before staring at Dumbledore who came back to the present from having been shocked at what one of his students did, "how can you be his guardian when your only sixteen" this caused Harry to burst out laughing and Lixue to blink in confusion before shaking her head with a soft smile playing on her cherry red lips "I am flattered you believe me to be so young but I am actually eighteen" she exclaimed causing many girls to look enviously at her wondering how she looked so young. This took Dumbledore by surprise, he had to think of another way to get her away from Harry and then nodded "very well but as headmaster I must ask you to leave seeing how you are neither a student nor a teacher here" he told her thinking he had finally won.

Harry stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes again but then looked at Lixue and noticed her calm "while I may not be a student nor teacher here at Hogwarts I am a teacher for Beauxbaton called here for both Harry as well as to teach the headmistress students at her request" she explained simply smiling at Maxime who smiled back. This caused several students to look at the headmaster to see how he would react to this news, finally it seemed that Dumbledore was defeated for now nodded and sat down "very well she will be allowed in the castle, but she will abide by our school rules" he explained to which she shrugged and nodded "fair enough." She hugged Harry before heading up to the table noticing only one seat left between Maxime and a male who had a scowl on his face with long black hair and black eyes (Can Anyone Guess Who? xD) she sat down and started talking to Maxime in French –well wasn't that fun?- she asked Maxime who chuckled and nodded her head –it was it seems he doesn't know what to make of it- she replied back –thanks for helping me by signing me on as a fake teacher- Lixue said softly showing her gratitude to which Maxime nodded her head but said nothing else. She looked to her left and saw the teacher and racked her brain for information as to who he was before finally landing on Severus Snape resident potion master. She smirked knowing he had caused trouble for the students who were not in Slytherin, she continued on her train of thought having the help of the school with the information, she was snapped out of her thoughts by the students standing up and heading off from the great hall to go to Hogsmeade and quickly stood up "headmaster I will be taking Harry to Gringotts to settle his financial information and anything else as well as buying him some better clothes" she said looking at Harrys clothes with distain. He was busy talking with Fleur, another blonde headed girl and knew her to be Luna after having met her in Japan when her and her father were looking for magical creatures, a chubby shy looking boy the school told her was Nevelle Longbottom and two red headed twins who the school told her were the resident pranksters and Weasly twins Fred and George. She knew she was going to have fun with the twins as Dumbledore stood up "but it is not safe for him to be outside the wards, Voldemort is after him" he explained not wanting what he had done with Harrys money to come to light just yet.

Lixues head snapped up when she heard what was being said to her and the Colovaria charm started to fade from her anger, her black hair was rapidly changing to white and her eyes back to white that was until she heard Harry yelling her name. She looked over and calmed down the charm going back on and she took a calming breath "I am not the emperor of Japans right hand girl and bodyguard for nothing" she hissed out to Dumbledore. She did not want that information to be let out but it was already too late and so left it alone as she stepped back to go to Harry "as his guardian I will be taking him and trust me nothing will happen to my charge I can assure you that" she told Dumbledore before looking at Maxime "I will be taking Fleur too would you like to come?" she asked her to which Maxime shook her head "no have fun" was all Maxime said as Lixue nodded her head and walked away heading towards Harry and his friends well what friends he had left. She knew that the school turned their back to Harry and she was angry about that but also knew that they were just being kids and so did not take it too personally. She reached Harry hearing what Luna talking about her and smirked "yes I remember that day I almost killed you for trespassing through my wards"

Harry watched from his table as Lixue talked to Maxime after sitting down, he was insanely happy to have her as his magical guardian seeing how she had always protected him, he was ignored by everyone at Gryffindor table as well as many others but he did not care anymore. He knew he had Lixue, Maxime and Fleur just the thought of Fleur made his heart do flipflops although he did not know why that was and would ask Lixue about it later. Soon breakfast was over and apparently it was Saturday cause everyone got ready to go to hogsmeade, he wondered what he would be doing today and heard Lixue say something, he stood up to head over to her before he was stopped by a group of people. "Harry while everyone turns their back on you we won't, we are your friends" the one with blonde hair said in a airy voice while everyone else nodded their head. He watched them and smiled happily at Fleur who was standing beside him before looking at his schoolmates no they were his real and true friends, "thanks guys" Harry said happily sticking close to Fleur. "I know our brother is stuck up" Fred said "but we still consider" George stated "our brother in all but blood" they said together to which Harry chuckled and nodded his head slightly, "thanks guys" he said to everyone and meaning it. "So is Li really your new guardian?" Luna asked in her airy voice keeping her grey eyes trained on Harry "you know the girl?" Nevelle asked Luna in a slight shock which Luna nodded her head. "We met when I and father took a trip to Japan looking for liundanes (made up)" Luna said dreamily to which Nevelle nodded, "yes I remember that day I almost killed you for trespassing through my wards" everyone jumped when they heard Lixues voice and turned around. "Well Harry we are going to the bank, Fleur you are welcome to come" she said smiling lightly as Fleur followed both of them out of the great hall, "Now hold on both of you" she said once outside of the great hall. They both did what she said and she turned apparating both of them through the wards easily, she thought no one had saw but from the shadows black eyes seemed to be calculating as Snape headed to his dungeons wondering about this Lixue person.

All three appeared outside of Gringotts and walked in with many of the goblins bowing or waving to Lixue who had a grin and waved back, it shocked Fleur but not Harry who was already used to it from coming here with Lixue a couple of times. They made their way to the teller and she grinned "Hello Stonyhedge I would like to see Ragnok and Griphook please" she said to which Stonyhedge smiled showing all his sharp teeth and nodded his head. "Right this way miss Lixue" he said in a polite tone and took him to the office once again and when she walked in she smiled "I would like to figure out if there are blocks on his magic and what titles he holds" she stated. Griphook came in with the required materials needed to perform a blood test and she looked at Harry "cut your finger and drop six drops of blood into this potion" she stated seriously. Harry nodded his head and looked to Fleur who smiled and with Fleurs smile on his mind he pricked his finger not feeling the pain, he dropped the blood into the potion which turned from a blue to a purple as Lixue took a ladle full and dropped in on the parchment seeing the potion absorbed into the parchment as words started appearing.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Father: James Godric Potter-Descendent of Gryffindor **

**Mother: Lily Potter-Maiden name unknown adoptive name Evens- Descendent of Ravenclaw and Merlin **

**Magical Guardian: Lixue Nakia Hogwarts**

**Status: Pureblood**

**Heir to: **

**Gryffindor**

**Ravenclaw**

**Potter**

**Merlin **

**Blocked Abilities:**

**Wandless Magic blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Earth Magic (Making things grow) blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Telepathy blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Creature Taming and Talking blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Mind/Memory Block blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Power Binding bounded by Albus Dumbledore**

**Shadow Magic blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Magic Absorbing blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

Harry sat in shock as he read all of what he had that was blocked by Dumbledore, Fleur was shocked and Lixue just watched with sympathy before pulling out a potion and handing it to Harry "take this it will unblock anything blocked or bound by Dumbledore" she whispered and Harry did take it without a fuss. Lixue calmly put a protection spell over the goblins and Fleur before watching as Harry started convulsing and shuddering in pain his breath coming out in gasps as he screamed out. Harry could only feel pain but soon about thirty minutes later he felt fine in fact better then fine as he stood up and grew angry at what Dumbledore put him through and his now unbound magic started breaking things in the office in his anger. Fleur watched in horror as things were turned to dust from the power of Harry although it seemed like Lixue wasn't impressed as she walked through the shield raising her own magic which fended off Harrys. Harrys magic soon was subdued by Lixues magic since her magic was just pure raw energy with her whole body being the core, she threw down the shield as Harry panted and Fleur ran over hugging Harry saying how worried she was about him, Harry chuckled and hugged her back "I am fine Fleur" he said and watched as Lixue fixed everything with a wave of her hand.

"Well now that we got everything taken care of how about I teach you how to control these new found powers?" she asked softly and Harry nodded in excitement, she turned to looked at Ragnok "is there anything else we should know?" she asked to which Griphook nodded and handed over a folder "We found several things wrong with the assets of Mr. Potter" he explained as harry sat down after letting Fleur go from the hug as Fleur sat close to him. She read through it and passed it to Harry who growled lowly "I ask you to revoke Albus Dumbledore from my accounts, I don't care much for the lost money he spent paying off those people and funding his order" Harry stated throwing the folder on the desk with disgust as Fleur looked angry. She had been reading what he was reading and found it appalling that Dumbledore would do such a thing, Griphook nodded "Right away Mr. Potter also their seems to be a marriage contract between you and miss weasly set up by Dumbledore do you want it to go through?" He asked to which Harry snarled "No" he said and looked at Fleur smiling. He watched as Griphook had the document burst into flames before he handing harry several rings "Put them on and they will merge as one" Griphook stated. Harry complied and watched as the rings melded together making the potter crest bigger and the other crests surrounding it were smaller but noticeable if looked at closely, as soon as the ring was on his finger a glow started to go through him and he winced as it went through his scar making it fade. He stopped glowing and looked at Griphook "what was that?" he asked breathless as he held onto Fleur to make sure he did not fall over. Griphook smiled "that was the ring making sure no bad magic was in your body and purify you magic from the bad magic" he said smartly, Lixue looked on and sighed "not telling him everything are you Griphook" she muttered and smiled at Harry "also the ring protects you from minor spells as well as any potions that would do you harm" she explained taking off her glove to reveal a ring that had several crests surrounding it but the most prominent one was the Hogwarts crest as she replaced her glove .

Harry nodded his head in understanding before smiling lightly "so we finished here?" he asked wanting to go shopping for clothes, Lixue nodded and they all left heading to muggle London where he bought all new expensive clothes which he paid for with his brand new Gringotts card he acquired before he left. Lixue did some shopping also and bought Fleur a bunch of things as well before they all headed back, it was quite late and was time for dinner by the time they returned to Hogwarts. The small group was laughing before Harry became serious as they made it to the great hall doors "Li?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eye, Lixue looked at him "yes Harry?" she asked not really liking the look but knowing it could not be that bad. "I want to see everyone shocked can you go through without your cloak?" he asked innocently to which Lixue growled and shook her head "absolutely not" she growled out before Harry gave her the puppy dog look which caused her to sigh in defeat and took off her cloak and gloves before opening the great hall she faded into the shadows as the doors closed and Harry went and sat next to Fleur over at the Ravenclaw table trying to hold his smirk. The great hall doors opened and Harry shout out wandless magic causing explosions to go off and smoke covered the door, everyone looked and Fleur had to stop herself from laughing although it came out in giggles as utensils were dropped in shock at the way Lixue looked without her cloak, Lixue looked uncomfortable cursing Harry in Japanese as she walked by.

She stopped and leaned down next to Harry "I will get you back mark my words" she whispered to him which caused him to shudder in fear; Lixue straightened up and adjusted her gothic Lolita kimono. It was black with silver patterns on it, the sleeves reached past her hands and held by what looked like silk from the shoulder showing a bit of her shoulders, the ruffle skirt fell a few inches above her knees and thigh high black stockings held up by a garter belt and high heels. Now that her cloak was off they could see her hair reached below her knees although her bangs which were on either side of her reached her stomach, she was scowling as many boys were drooling and girls looked on jealous, she made it to the table and sat between Snape and Maxime as Maxime chuckle "don't start" she ground out which had Maxime laughing. Many students went back to eating and it was then Snape looked over at the girl beside him and he eyed her hands critically noticing they seemed to be stained with colors which could only mean that she also did potions. This girl kept surprising him and so he figured he might as well ask question "so…" he trailed off realizing he would have to call her by her first or middle name seeing how he did not know her last name for she never gave it. "What?" Lixue sounded annoyed as she drummed her fingers against the table not really focused on eating and defiantly not wanting to deal with the potions master. He narrowed his eyes glaring at her "you a potion mistress?" he asked lowly so no students or teachers could see him interacting, she glared back and didn't notice him mutter something until it was too late.

Well See You Later And Thanks For The Reviews, Next Chapter Shall Be Up Soon, What You Think Snape Done To Poor Little Lixue? Anyways For Those Who Didn't Understand Why Harry Asked Her To Go In Without Her Cloak Simply Put He Knew How 'Hot' To Put It Mildly She Was And Wanted To See The Reactions Of The Students. He Had Heard Them Talk About How She Must Be Ugly To Be Hiding Her Self Under A Cloak And Wanted To Prove Them Wrong.


	3. About The OC Character

This Is About The OC Character...I Figured I Should Dedicate A Chapter To Her So Everyone Knows Who She Is And What She Is About...This Will Have Her Physical...Her Likes And Dislikes...Her Best Subjects...Special Abilities...Any Degrees She Has...And Of Course Her Background...Now Many Don't Like OCs But That Is Mostly Cause No One Ever Makes It For People To Understand Who The Character Is But with This You Should Understand. I Will Not Be Revealing All Her Powers Nor Will I Reveal Her Personality It takes Away From The Fun.

**Name:** Lixue Nakia Hogwarts

**Nicknames:** Li, Nana, Kia, Kitty, Lady Hogwarts

**Age:** Eighteen

**Hair**: Pure White

**Eyes**: Pure White

(She Uses Magic To Make Her Hair And Eyes Look Normal...Ex. Hair Black, Eyes Blue Ect.)

**Skin**: Porcelain Ivory

**Personality**: Will Be Reveled In The Story

**Powers:** Wandless Magic, Knowledge Of Much Magic And Subjects, Taming Of Magical Creatures, And More That will Be Revealed In the Story As It Comes Along

**Wand:** A Staff Created By Her Magic To Help Channel It, She Can Turn The Staff Into Wand Form With a Thought.

**Wood: **Cherry, Rosewood And Teak Mixed

**Liquid Core:** Basilisk Venom, Phonix Tears, Thestals Blood, Unicorn Blood

**Wands Loyalty****:** This Wand/Staff Was Made By Lixues Magic As Such No One Can Use It Nor can They Conquer It.

**Family:** Hogwarts

**Adoptive Family****:** Classified For Now

**Powers:** Are Hidden Until The Right Time

**Skills:** Sword Play, Spell Creating, Light Magic As Well As Dark Magic….Others Are Hidden

**Diplomas:** Defense Against The Dark Arts Master, Potions Master, Charms Master, Herbology Master, Creature Mastery, Transfiguration Mastery.

**How She Was Created:** Lixue Is A Human With Pure Raw Magic, She Was Born In 1976 From The Excess Magic Of Hogwarts...She Is Pure Raw Magic Made To Hold Excess Magic From The Hogwarts School. Hogwarts Itself Created Her Because Hogwarts Was Built To Take Any Excess magic That The Students Let Off While Trying To Learn To Control Their Magic And Absorb It To Make The Wards Stronger. Unfortunately With The Increase Of Students Meant A Increase Of Magic And To Make Sure Hogwarts Did Not Lose Control Of Her Magic And Harm Students Or Even Break The Wards A Defense Mechanism Was Put In By The Founders. When Needed Hogwarts Will take The Excess Magic That Would cause Her To Malfunction And Create A Human. This Human Would Be Born A Baby And Grow Up Like Any Other human But Would Only Be Raw Magic That Could Not Be Tainted And Never Run Out...Instead Of A Core...Her Whole Body Is A Core...And Since Raw Magic Is Pure It is White Hint Why She Has White Hair And Eyes.

Lady Hogwarts Would Be Heir To Hogwarts, Have All The Knowledge And Secrets of Hogwarts And Of Course The Founders. She Will Have The Knowledge Of Her Name And Be Very Smart Able To Remember A Lot Of Things. She Can Feel Like A Human, Die Like A Human, Get Hurt Like A Human, Basically she Is Still Human Just With Unlimited Power.

**Background:** Lixue Was Born Febuary 14th 1976, Since She Was Born Of Magic She Was Teleported By Fawkes To A Deserving Family With A Note Explaining What She Is And Who She Is. This Family Was To Take Care Of Her And They Felt Bless Cause They Were Unable To Have A Family Of Their Own. When Harry's Family Ended Up Dying In 1981 By Dumbledore Although Framed Voldemort For The Attack. Her Adoptive Family Realized Lixue was In danger Of Being Discovered so They Sent Her To A Family In Japan Where She Grew Up And Trained By Them.

She Knew Her History And Knew Her Adoptive Parents And So Worked Hard To Learn And Control To Make Sure Dumbledore Was Stopped She Became the Emperors Right Hand And Protector, She Went On Vacation To England And Met Harry Who She Knew And Tried To protect Knowing How Evil and Bad Dumbledore Was. Unfortunately She Could Do Nothing And Had To return Back To Japan But Remained In Contact With Harry Promising To Come When He needed Her.


	4. Update As Of Today PLEASE READ

Okay, I know it has been ages since I last updated but some stuff had happened in my life, the most prominent one being that my old laptop had crashed and erased all my files so alas the chapter that was supposed to come out and was almost finished had been lost.

This is besides the point, the second Fanfiction I was going to produce about the riddle child, the one I had you vote the name on has also been lost and I am in no mood to rewrite it since this pissed me off.

So this time I am working on two other stories one will be called The Beauty Underneath and this one is still getting everything in the works, the title is subject to change though, this one will either be a crossover of Hellraiser(with the OC character being pinheads daughter/adoptive daughter) or a crossover with the book series The Dragon Riders of Pern(the OC being the daughter of Lessa and F'lar) or an OC character born into the Harry Potter universe and is different.

She will be considered the twin to Harry Potter, I already have the plot idea written out and she will most likely be paired with Voldemort hint the name The Beauty Underneath, Harry will either be paired with Luna, Fleur, Daphne, or and this is highly unlikely Hermione (there are times when I like her and times when I hate her).

The second story I am working on has no name to it but will be a bit of a cross over between the series the immortals by Tamera Pierce, focusing heavily on the OC character who will be the daughter of Veralidaine Sarrasri-Salmalin(Daine) and Numair Salmalin.

I have already chosen out her name and have started writing a small bio about her as well as her looks, abilities and other things, even what she is doing far from Tortall and how she came to be in the harry potter universe.

Now there is a chance this will all take place in the Marauders Era, I have yet to fully figure out who she would be going with but the idea will be Snape or Voldemort.

There is a chance that she could be paired with someone else but that all depends on my muse, there is also a high chance she will be put in the Golden Trios Era.

Now before you complain if she is paired with Voldemort in the Marauders Era, or Snape or Voldemort in the Golden Trio Era yes she will be young but for those who have read The Immortal Series you will have figured out that Daine and Numair started their relationship when she was fifteen/sixteen but that Numair and Daine have liked each other before then.

Back then it was not uncommon for a young girl to marry or have relations with a older man, especially since this is back when villages were present, kingdoms, knights, mages, stalls to sell where and wooden carts being pulled by horses, Ect.

On another note I should get back to Fleurs stinging words rewritten, now being as pissed as I am about the loss of my fifteen hundred word chapter that was almost finished, I have been suffering from writers block when trying to rewrite the chapter.

Because of this I will be rewriting the whole story (possibly) and possibly changing the OC character, as for harry will remain with fleur but I might change harry just a bit. He will still open up to Fleur quite fast, but as I have already explained it Harry was still a bit affected by the allure Fleur had and with pent up emotions raging in his head he lost it and unloaded the problems onto her.

The thing will be their relationship will be new and so while there is a chance it will progress quite fast, depending on if I make it a type of soul mate or not as well as other factors. The relationship may not put them together until a few chapters later.

Now onto the OC, like I said the OC will possibly be changed a bit I am unsure how as for who she ends up with like I said it will possibly be a love triangle between Remus, Severus and her.

in the end she will be with one of them, there is a chance if I change her into a creature (I honestly want your opinion on whether to change her a bit or not, if you like her as she is let me know if not then I might consider changing her) or something else she will be paired with both but at this moment it will be a bit of a mix between going back and forth.

This does not mean the OC is a slag no she will be affected emotionally by one and seek comfort from the other, there might be kisses especially since she will be emotionally vulnerable and possibly have a chance of some kind of sexual encounter (although this will possibly be unlikely anytime soon).

Well this is enough about the OC character(yes I know OC stands for original character so I don't need to add in the character bit at the end, but sadly it is a bit of a OCD of mine so it shall remain) idea.

Anyways if you would like to, you can send me messages and reviews about what you think of the two other story ideas(whether I should just not post them, or if you think the OC should be so and sos' adopted daughter, full daughter or other things) and about my idea with FSWR whether I should rewrite it a bit, change the OC, or hiatus it till I get my muse back. If I rewrite it there is a chance I will still get writers block, the main idea of rewriting it is to try and give me a higher chance of coming out with the next chapter I had lost by bringing my muse back.

If you send me messages and feedback about your opinions I may tell you the story line for The Beauty Underneath among other details. Note this is a MAY not a definite yes, I MAY also give you the name and looks of the character for the second Fanfiction (the Daine and Numairs daughter one) the possible pairings, the reason/way she got to the harry potter universe and her unique powers.

Thank you all for reading this update,

Sincerely,

Morbid Naneko


End file.
